


A Chase Through Time

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Fluff Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You aided Matatron in the fall of the Angels and most of the blame you for what happened since you trusted him so much. To escape your execution, you time traveled back in time to hide from your family since you’re scared to come back. You don’t know what is happening now but you hope you can come home soon.





	A Chase Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for spnfluffbingo and the square filled is Time Travel.

You were ashamed of who you were and what you stood for. You were an Angel of the Lord but you didn’t feel like it. You did something very bad and most of your brothers and sisters hated you for it. You believed Metatron when he said he wanted to make Heaven a better place, to fix it up. You helped him cast out all the Angels and then he cast you out, leaving your brothers and sisters to hate you for what you did.

Most of the Angels expected something like this from Metatron but not from you. Before, you were a strong leader, leading armies to victory alongside your brother, Castiel. A lot of the Angels respected you but not after what you did.

That is why you went into hiding. You stayed on Earth but not in the same century. You went back in time to hide from your family. You knew they wouldn’t be able to find you this way which is why you chose to live in the late 1800s, the world’s fair to be exact. You lived your life as an Angel, helping people when you could but never giving up your identity. Being an Angel helped you lived your life back then since you were used to modern technology but you had to manage.

You couldn’t go back to your own time. You would be killed immediately for your betrayal. You missed your family, yes, but you had to do whatever you could to stay alive.

* * *

“Have you found her, yet?” Dean asked, walking into the war room where Sam and Cas were. Sam was on his laptop, trying to see if he could locate you through it while Cas used angel radio and his powers to see if he could find you. If you were on Earth, then he would be able to track where you were but he couldn’t.

“No, not yet.” Sam sighed, trying to see if there had been any record of someone like you anywhere. He found out who the woman you were inside of but she disappeared years ago.

“I haven’t heard anything either. Where could she be?” Castiel sighed, looking at the Winchesters.

“We’ll find her.”

“This is my sister. She disappeared when the Angels fell and I haven’t seen her since. So much has happened since then and I feel like she’s scared to come out of hiding because of what happened to Metatron. He was killed because of what he did and now I think she’s scared. But, I need to find her. She’s a great leader. She used to be beside me as we led armies to victory. We need her right now and I just miss her.” He sighed at the end.

“Listen, Cas, we will find her, okay?” Sam said, going back to work even though his eyes were swimming.

“Yeah, it would be much easier if she was tied to an object we could track,” Dean said as he sat down, cracking open his beer.

“Wait, I think I know how we can find her,” Castiel said, standing up.

“Really?” Sam asked. Castiel walked into the library and started shuffling through the books. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before getting up and following their angel friend.

“Whatcha doing, Cas?” Dean asked. Castiel ignored him until he found the book he needed.

“Every Angel has something they are tied to, a talisman that could be used to track an Angel down. Whether they are on Earth or not. In Heaven or Hell. It will tell us.” Castiel started to explain.

“Great, where is her talisman?” Dean asked, clapping his hands together once before rubbing them.

“That’s the problem, I don’t know. But I know of a spell that can track it. See, these objects are traceable and once we have it, then we can use it to track down my sister, wherever she may be.” Castiel opened the book and started rifling through the pages until he found the one he needed.

“Okay, what do we need for this spell?” Dean asked.

“Should I call Rowena?” Sam asked right after.

“Yes, that would be a good idea.” Sam nodded and got out his phone, leaving the room as he dialed.

“What do we need?” Dean asked, walking closer to the book. Castiel listed off the ingredients which were a very short list and thankfully, they had them all at the Bunker. Castiel and Dean got the ingredients and Rowena came right over when she got Sam’s call.

After everything was set up, Rowena got to work and did the spell over the map in the war room. As she chanted, she dipped her hands in the bowl and started to wave her hands over the table, trying to find out where the talisman would be. She had her eyes closed and moved her hands across the board until they stopped over Chicago.

“It’s in Chicago.” Rowena started, keeping her eyes closed.

“Great, I’ll get packing,” Dean said, turning to leave but Rowena continued to speak.

“In 1893,” Both brothers and Castiel looked at Rowena who finally opened her eyes. “What?”

“Her talisman is in 1893?” Sam asked, a little shocked and a lot excited.

“What’s in 1893?” Dean asked.

“The first world’s fair–”

“Don’t be a geek,” Dean cut his brother off from saying anything more. Sam shut up and rolled his eyes. “How are we going to get to 1893?”

“I can send you. I’ll send the two of you back in time and when you do, find it quickly. I’ll pull you back when you do.” Castiel explained.

“Okay, we should get changed and gear up,” Sam said.

“Get changed? Why?” Dean asked.

“Dean, this is 1893, their style of clothes is a lot different than ours. We need to blend in.” Dean sighed and nodded, leaving with Sam to get the proper clothing.

* * *

When everything was done, Sam and Dean were ready to get the talisman Castiel so desperately needed.

“This talisman is a necklace. Here is a picture of it,” Castiel said, handing over the picture to Sam. Sam nodded and pocketed it before looking at Cas. “Now, when you find it, I’ll know. Don’t waste time and please, keep history intact.”

“Yeah, yeah, we time traveled before. Let’s get this show on the road.” Dean said and Castiel nodded before touching their foreheads. One moment, Sam and Dean were standing in the Bunker, the next, they were standing outside of the World’s Fair in 1893.

“Okay, Dean, there are a ton of people here since it’s the 400th anniversary since Columbus found America. A lot of women to look for. It could be on anyone.” Sam said as he walked into the Fair.

“We’ll find it. This is for Cas, okay? He wants his sister back so we need to find it.” Dean said before looking around without looking suspicious. Sam and Dean started with one corner of the fair and worked their way around it, looking at everyone and anything. This necklace didn’t even have to be on a person, it could be a prize to be won or something, even more, harder to find. But they would find it. They wouldn’t let their friend down.

* * *

The World’s Fair was something you always wanted to visit. You knew as an Angel, you would be able to actually experience it in person which is why you went. This was a big deal and since you can to the 1800s, you made some friends to hang out with.

“Isn’t this wonderful? Oh, I’m so excited!” Your friend said, walking into the fair.

“Yes, Elizabeth, I am too.” You smiled at her and walked. There were so many people here but you didn’t mind. Every once in a while, to keep things fresh, you would move decades or even centuries and visit some other part of the world. You loved exploring what humans were like all throughout time. There was one time you hung out with the dinosaurs even though humans weren’t around at the time.

“We’re going to have so much fun!” She said, dragging you along to everything and anything. You were happy to be here and after exploring half of the fair, you decided you wanted a break from all the walking. You weren’t a fan of the corsets and the dresses the women wore but you especially weren’t fond of their shoes.

“I think I’m going to sit down for a bit. But why don’t you keep having fun, okay? I’ll just be a minute. My feet are killing me.” You said.

“Of course, Y/N. I’ll be right here.” Elizabeth beamed. You nodded and left her side, walking over to the food area to sit down. As you walked, you accidentally bumped into two men.

“Oh, sorry.” You said, looking up at them. Your eyes widened when you knew who these two men were. But they weren’t supposed to be here, they were supposed to be back in 2018. Damn it, they found you.

“It’s no problem…” Sam said, trailing off when he took a peek at your necklace. It was your talisman they needed to find but when Sam looked at your face, he knew he found Castiel’s sister.

“Sorry,” You said, pushing past them.

“Dean, that’s her. She’s wearing her talisman.” Sam said and they both took off after you without looking suspicious. You pushed past people, apologizing for your rudeness. You tried to escape so you could fly off somewhere and then transport to another point in time but a hand on your shoulder stopped you.

“I wouldn’t make a scene, sweetheart.” Dean’s voice was right next to your ear. You held your breath and let them take you to wherever they wanted to. You didn’t want to make a scene in front of these people, especially when there was security around. Sam and Dean led you out of the fair and around the corner where no one was.

You got out of their grasp and stared at them, scared of what they would do to you.

“Castiel sent you, didn’t he?” You asked and they nodded.

“He wants to kill me, doesn’t he?” You asked, getting tears.

“What? No, he doesn’t.” Sam began but you cut him off.

“Of course he does. I helped Metatron and because of that, all the Angels fell. I know they killed him for that.”

“He was killed because he was a dick to everyone. He wasn’t a good person.” Dean said.

“And I’m not either. If I go back with you, they’ll kill me just like they did with him. I can’t face my brothers and sisters after what I did. I can’t.”

“Look, it’s been years since the Angels fell. Yes, things haven’t been the best but we have bigger problems than that. We’ve had to face Cain, Dean became a demon, he went to purgatory, Lucifer is back on the run again and even had a child with a human.” Sam started.

“There is a Nephilim?” You asked, your eyes wide.

“Yes, and things aren’t going to great right now. Castiel needs you because he said you are a great leader.” Dean said.

“I was, I’m not anymore. I’m a coward. How can I face up to what I have done?” You asked with a sigh, leaning against a building.

“Come back with us, Castiel misses you. You’re his sister. All he wants is his sister back. He wants you fighting next to him. We need you because things are  _really_  bad right now. We lost a lot but Castiel doesn’t hate you for what you did.” Sam said.

“He doesn’t?” You asked, biting your lower lip.

“No, he doesn’t. A lot of Angels have died. Heaven is in danger. There are only 9 angels left. Total.” Dean said, laying it on the line. You gasped and put your hand over your mouth to hide your surprise. What have you done? You were hiding all this time like a coward when your family needed you. You sighed and took your hand away, knowing you needed to go back with them. You took your necklace off and held it up.

“It’s time to go home.” You sighed. Sam and Dean reached out to touch the talisman and then you were no longer in 1893. You were in 2018, in some kind of Bunker. You looked around the place and saw Sam and Dean walk into another room, whispering with someone. You knew he was here. You could feel his presence.

You heard footsteps and you saw your brother walk into the room.

“Y/N?” Castiel asked, staring at you.

“It is me, Castiel. I’m sorry I left. It was wrong of me to do that but I felt so guilty about what happened with Metatron and the fall of the Angels…” You said but Castiel didn’t let you finish. He walked up to you and gave you a hug, a tight hug. You hugged him back and sighed, glad to finally be with him again. He was your favorite brother and he was a good one. He was one of the good guys.

“I don’t care about all that. You’re here now.” He breathed, pulling away from you to look into your eyes.

“I really am sorry, Castiel. I was scared of coming back. I should have. You lost so much. Our whole family did, according to Sam and Dean.”

“Yes, Heaven is in danger. There aren’t that many Angels left.” He sighed.

“I want to help. I left like a coward before but not this time. I always thought about coming back but the thought of disappointing you made me stay away. You’re my little brother but you mean everything to me.” You said.

“The rest of the Angels will be glad you are here. They are in Heaven, away from here. Come on, we should tell them you’re back. They all miss you.” Castiel said putting his arm around your shoulder.

“I missed them too. But I missed you to most.” You said, smiling at him. He smiled back and brought you in for another hug. You made a huge mistake leaving but you were here now, and you were going to help them fight because that is what family is for and you really needed to start making things up for them.

You may not win every fight but you had each other and that was one win you had in such a long time.


End file.
